logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Parental Guidelines/Other
This page files the following graphics by network and years. ABC (1948-present) TVPG-AFV.png|TV-PG, America's Funniest Home Videos (1990-present, airing from 2018) AMC (1984–present) Pre-2013 TV14LSV-DirtyHarry.png|TV-14-LSV, Dirty Harry (1972) TV14LV-AlienAMC.png|TV-14-LV, Alien (1979) TV14LV-RamboIIAMC.png|TV-14-LV, Rambo II (1985) TV14LSV-FinalFridayAMC.png|TV-14-LSV, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1987) 2013-201? Bandicam 2015-09-19 10-49-39-808.jpg|TV-PG-LV (2013-present) TVPG-IslandInTheSkyAMC.png|TV-PG, Island in the Sky (1953) TV14DLS-BigAMC.png|TV-14-DLS, Big (1988) 201?-present TV14SV-ConanTheBarbarian.png|TV-14-SV, Conan the Barbarian (1981) TV14LV-RamboIII.png|TV-14-LV, Rambo 3 (1988) TV14LV-Predator.png|TV-14-LV, Predator 2 (1990) TVPGLV-HomeAlone2.png|TV-PG-LV, Home Alone 2 (1992) TV14DLV-TheShawshankRedemption.png|TV-14-DLV, The Shawshank Redemption (1994) TV14LV-Terminator3AMC.png|TV-14-LV, Terminator: Rise of the Machines (2003) TVPGLV-TheDayBeforeTomorrow.png|TV-PG-LV, The Day After Tomorrow (2004) BBC America (201?-present) BBCrica Duity J184 00.jpg|TV-PG (Unknown, 201?) BET (1993-present) TVPGDLSCC-LotteryFeverBET.png|TV-PG-DLS with the CC bug, Lottery Fever (2010) Cartoon Network (1992–present) Cartoon Network 1997-2016 Prior to 2016, the network uses the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug. (black text on white background). In 2016, the text was updated to Avenir Next Rounded, based on the network's current branding. However, the video on-demand service still retains the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug (black text on white background), as does its nighttime cable counterpart, Adult Swim. TVGuidelines-05.svg|TY-Y (2016-present) TVGuidelines-02.svg|TV-Y7 (2016-present) TVGuidelines-03.svg|TV-Y7-FV (2016-present) TVGuidelines-06.svg|TV-G (2016-present) TVGuidelines-01.svg|TV-PG (2016-present) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-HorseHare.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1960; January-August 1997 run) TVY7_Toonami_Thundercats_1997.png|TV-Y7, ThunderCats (1985; show's run 1997-2000 on Toonami/Cartoon Network) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-TheBlowOut.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1930s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network, airing from 1997-2004) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-Wind-UpWolf.PNG|TV-Y7, Wind-Up Wolf (February 1996; show's run May 9, 2003) TVG-CartoonNetwork-Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo.PNG|TV-G, Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo (1997-Early January 2000 ) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CCFHalloweenSpecial.PNG|TV-Y7, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (October 2000) TVG-TheLooneyTunesShow.png|TV-G, The Looney Tunes Show (2001-2004) TVY7FV-MuchaLuchaCN.png|TV-Y7-FV, ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005; 2004-05 run) TVY7-Ozzy&Drix.png|TV-Y7, Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004; 2004-06 run) .hack 2.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, .hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004-2006; airing from 2004) TV-Y7-FV.png|TV-Y7-FV, One Piece (4Kids dub) (2004-2007) TVY7FV-TransformerCybertron.png|TV-Y7-FV, Transformers Cybertron (2005; 2005-2007 run) TVY7FV-TheLifeAndTimesOfJuniperLee.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) TVPG-DragonBall.png|TV-PG, Dragon Ball Z: Uncut (June-October 2005) Camp Lazlo under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) TVY7FV-TeenTitansTroubleInTokyo.png|TV-Y7-FV, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) TVPGDSV-SupermanDoomsday.png|TV-PG-DSV, Superman: Doomsday (2007) TV-14-LV.PNG|TV-14-LV, Stan Lee's The Condor (Toonami in 2007) TV-PG-DLV.jpg|TV-PG-DLV, Shrek (2007) (from an ad) TVY7FV-TransformersAnimated.png|TV-Y7-FV, Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) TV14V-JusticeLeagueTheNewFrontier.png|TV-14-V, Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) TV-Y, The Mr. Men Show.png|TV-Y, The Mr. Men Show (2008-2010, show's run; 2008) TV-PG-DLS.PNG|TV-PG-DLS, Total Drama Island (original promo) TV-PG-D-TotalDramaIsland.PNG|TV-PG-D, Total Drama Island (2008) TV-PG-D-TotalDramaIsland-CommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-D, Total Drama Island (2008, coming back from commercial breaks) TV-PG-V-SymBionicTitan.PNG|TV-PG-V, Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) Regular Show Parental Guidance TV rating under TV PG.JPG|TV-PG, Regular Show (2010-2016) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-2016) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow-BackFromCommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-2016, coming back from commercial breaks) TVY7FV-Sidekick.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sidekick (2010-2013; 2011-14 run) TVY7FV-Metajets.png|TV-Y7-FV, MetaJets (2010-2011) TVY7FV-Scan2Go.png|TV-Y7-FV, Scan2Go (2010-2011; 2012-13 run) TVY7FV-ScaredySquirrel.png|TV-Y7-FV, Scaredy Squirrel (2011-2013; 2011-14 run) The Amazing World of Gumball under TV-Y7-FV.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2016) TVY7FV-JohnnyTest.png|TV-Y7-FV, Johnny Test (2011-2014) TVPG-SecretMountainFortAwesome.png|TV-PG, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-2012) TVY7-TheSmurfsAChristmasCarol.png|TV-Y7, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) TVY7FV-PokemonBWRivalDestinies.png|TV-Y7-FV, Pokémon BW Rival Destinies (2012, coming back from commercial breaks) TV-PG-V-MAD.PNG|TV-PG-V, MAD (2013) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TeenTitansGo!.PNG|TV-PG, Teen Titans Go! (2013-2016) TVPGV-BewareTheBatman.png|TV-PG-V, Beware the Batman (2013-2014; 2013 run) TVY7FV-TenkaiKnights.png|TV-Y7-FV, Tenkai Knights (2013-2015) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-UncleGrandpa.PNG|TV-PG, Uncle Grandpa (2013-2016) Steven Universe under TV-PG.PNG|TV-PG, Steven Universe (2013-2016) TVG-CartoonNetwork-TheTomAndJerryShow.PNG|TV-PG, The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Clarence.PNG|TV-PG, Clarence (2014-2016) TVY7FV-SonicBoom.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sonic Boom (2014-present; 2014-2016 only) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TwelveForever.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Twelve Forever (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Jammers.PNG|TV-PG, Jammers (2015, web pilot) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Ridin'withBurgess.PNG|TV-Y7-FV Ridin' With Burgess (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-NewThursdays.PNG|TV-PG, New Thursdays (2015-2016) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-BeCoolScoobyDoo.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (2015-2016) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Wabbit.PNG|TV-Y7, Wabbit (2015-2016) bonnicula TV Y7 FV.png|TV-Y7-FV, Bunnicula (February 2016) TomJerryTV-G.PNG|TV-G, Tom & Jerry (1940-1968, show's run; 1992-present on Cartoon Network; 2016-) TV-Y BLT.PNG|TV-Y, Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2006, show's run; 2016-17) TV-PG-DV.PNG|TV-PG-DV, Shrek 2 (2004/2016) (from an ad) TVG-ThePolarExpress.png|TV-G, The Polar Express (2004) TVY7FV-TeenTitansTroubleInTokyo2016.png|TV-Y7-FV, Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo (2006; 2016- run) TV-Y7-tomjerrytales.PNG|TV-Y7, Tom & Jerry Tales (2006-2008, show's run; 2016-) TVPGV-Ben10RaceAgainstTime.png|TV-PG-V, Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007; 2016-present reruns) TV-PG-V.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-2017, show's run; 2016-2017) PGrating2016.jpg|TV-PG, Steven Universe (2016-present) PGTVY7.jpg|TV-Y7, We Bare Bears (2016-present) Sanstatre.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, The Powerpuff Girls (2016-present) WBB-FV.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, We Bare Bears Season 2 Promo (the series is TV-Y7) (2016) TV Parental Guidelines Ben 10 2017.png|TV-Y7-FV, Ben 10 '' (2017) TVY7-Unikitty.png|TV-Y7, ''Unikitty! (2017-present) 000005071_1.png|TV-Y7-FV, OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes shorts (2017, on-demand service) Boomerang (2000–present) Prior to 2016, the network uses the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug. (black text on white background). In 2016, the text was updated to the network's current font, based on the network's current branding. TV-G-PopeyeTheSailor.png|TV-G, Popeye The Sailor (1933-1957, show's run 2000-2012) TVG-ThePinkPanther.png|TV-G, The Pink Panther (1964-1979; 2000s-2012 run) TV-G-TheCattanoogaCats.png|TV-G, Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971; show's run 2000-200?) TVG-WheresHuddles.png|TV-G, Where's Huddles? (1970; 2001-200? run) TVG-ChanClan.png|TV-G, The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972; 2002-200? run) TVG-TheFlintstonesComedyHour.png|TV-G, The Flintstone Comedy Hour/Show (1972-1973/4; 2004-200? run) TVY7FV-Sealab2020.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sealab 2020 (1972; 2004-2011) TV-G-JosieAndThePussycatsInOuterSpace.png|TV-G, Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972; show's run 2000-2012) TVG-Yogi'sGang.png|TV-G, Yogi's Gang (1973) TVG-Fangface.png|TV-G, Fangface (1978-1979; 2008-201? run) TVG-Yogi'sSpaceRace.png|TV-G, Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979; 2010 run) TVG-TheNewShmoo.png|TV-G, The New Shmoo (1979; 2002-201? run) TVG-TheGaryColemanShow.png|TV-G, The Gary Coleman (1982–1983; 2000-20?? run) TVY7-CowAndChickenBoomerang.png|TV-Y7, Cow and Chicken (1997-1999; 2004-2014) TVY7-JohnnyBravoBoomerang.png|TV-Y7, Johnny Bravo (1997-2004; 2008-2015) boomerang tv schedule.PNG|TV-G, The Flintstones (1960-1966; 2016- run) boomerangy7fv.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2008; 2016- run) boomerang tvy7.PNG|TV-Y7, The Garfield Show (2008-present; 2016- run) TVPG-ScoobyDooCurseoftheLakeMonsterBoomerang.png|TV-PG; Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) Screenshot_2016-06-25-18-46-14.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present; 2016- run) boomerang tvpg.PNG|TV-PG, Teen Titans Go! (2013-present; 2016-17 run) TVY7FV-ScoobyDooFrankencreepy.png|TV-Y7-FV, Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) Screenshot 2017-08-20 at 12.40.48.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sonic Boom (2014-present; 2016- run) Adult Swim (2001–present) IMG_1588.PNG|TV-14-DL Mission Hill (1999-2002) YYH Rating.jpg|TV-PG-L, Yu-Yu Hakusho (2002-2003; airing from 2002) tv pg dl lupin.jpg|TV-PG-DL, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) reign the conqueror.jpg|TV-14-D, Reign the Conqueror (2003) reign tv 14 s.jpg|TV-14-S, Reign the Conqueror (2003) tv-pg-d.jpg|TV-PG-D, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) inuyasha 1.jpg|TV-14, InuYasha (2002-2014; airing from 2003) Cowboy Bebop.jpg|TV-14-L, Cowboy Bebop (2001-; airing from 2003) big o 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) big o .jpg|TV-PG-V, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) TV-PG-DS-Brak.png|TV-PG-DS, The Brak Show (2000, 2001-2003, airing from 2003) Vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h47m29s114.png|TV-14-V, Super Milk-Chan (1998, 2000/2004-2006, airing from 2004) eppy 1 whr.jpg|TV-PG-LV, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin.jpg|TV-PG-V, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) Wolfs Rain Rating.jpg|TV-14, Wolf's Rain (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 3.jpg|TV-PG, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) TV-14-DSV.png|TV-14-DSV, Robot Chicken (2005-; airing from 2005) fma c 1 .jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; airing from 2005) fma c 2.jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2005) TV-14-12-oz.-mouse.png|TV-14, 12 Oz. Mouse (2005-2007, airing from 2005.) TV-14-DL-Shin-Chan.png|TV-14-DL, Crayon Shin-chan (1992-present/2006-2009, airing from 2006) Aqua Team Hunger Force under TV-MA.JPG|TV-MA, Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000, 2001-2015, airing from 2006) Bleach Baka.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; airing from 2006) Bleach Baka Commercial Break.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2006) TV-14 .jpg|TV-14, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2013) King of the Hill under TV-PG-DL on Adult Swim.JPG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (1997-2010; show's run, 2010s-present) TV-PG-DL.PNG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (2016-) TV-MA-V.PNG|TV-MA-V, Mr. Pickles (2015) TV-MA-SV.PNG|TV-MA-SV, Mr. Pickles (2015) IMG_1422.JPG|TV-MA-LV, Rick and Morty (2013-Present);airing from 2017 TV-MA-L-JoJos-Bizarre-Adventure.png|TV-MA-L, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (2016-present) IMG_1526.JPG|TV-14-DS ''Lupin The 3rd (2017) IMG_1527.JPG|TV-PG-DL Home Movies (1999-2004) Airing From 2017 IMG_1528.JPG|TV-14-LV, Cowboy Bebop (2001-: Airing From 2017 IMG_1563.JPG|TV-14-DLV Rick and Morty (2013-; Airing from 2017 IMG_1564.JPG|TV-MA Robot Chicken (2005; Airing from 2017 IMG_1565.JPG|TV-14-DLV Mike Tyson Mysteries (2013; Airing from 2017 IMG_1586.JPG|TV-14-DLSV Mike Tyson Mysteries (2013; Airing From 2017 TVPGLV-DBS.png|TV-PG-LV, Dragon Ball Super (2015-; 2017- run) TV14-DBS.png|TV-14, Dragon Ball Super (2015-; 2017- run) TVPG-DBS.png|TV-PG, Dragon Ball Super (2015-; 2017- run) TV-MA-LSV-FLCL-Alternative.png|TV-MA-LSV, Mind Game (2004; airing from 2018) TV-14-V-FLCL.png|TV-14-V, FLCL (2003-; coming back from commercial commercial break, airing from 2018) ASRating.png|TV-14-DSV, (American Dad, 2018) TV-14-V-FLCL-Progressive.png|TV-14-V, FLCL Progressive, (2018) TV-14-DLV-FLCL-Progressive.png|TV-14-DLV, FLCL Progressive, (2018) TV-14-LV-PopTeamEpic.png|TV-14-LV, Pop Team Epic, (2018) CBS (1941-present) TVPG-FamilyLaw.png|TV-PG, Family Law (1999-2002) Cloo (1994-2017) Sleuth (2006-2011) TVPG-DoubleIndemnity.png|TV-PG, Double Indemnity (1973) CMT (1983-present) TVPG-HomeAloneCMT.png|TV-PG, Home Alone (1990) TVPGD-LegallyBlonde2CMT.png|TV-PG-D, Legally Blonde 2 (2003; 2017 airing) Comedy Central (1991–present) Futurama (Comedy Central) under TV-14.JPG|TV-14, Futurama (1999-2014; Fox run, 2008-2013; Comedy Central run, CC run only) South Park under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present; show's run, 2010-present) South Park (coming back form commercial break) under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present, show's run; 2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) IMG_1554.PNG|TV-14-DLSV, South Park (1997-) Airing from 2017 TV14L-Dodgeball.png|TV-14-L, Dodgeball (2004) TV-MA-LSV-Triptank.png|TV-MA-LSV, TripTank (2014-2016) Hub Network/Discovery Family (2010–present) My Little Pony- FIM under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010-) Mlp FIM under tv-y big.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010, returning form commercial breaks) fgwegerhe.png|TV-PG, Dan Vs. (2011-2014) TVY-LittlestPetShop.png|TV-Y, Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) TVPGDL-DrDolittle.png|TV-PG-DL, Dr. Dolittle (1998) TVPG-AlvinAndTheChipmunksDiscoveryFamily.png|TV-PG, Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) TVPGLV-Rango.png|TV-PG-LV, Rango (2011) Disney Channel (1983–present) 1997-2005 TVG-TheInkAndPaintClub.png|TV-G, The Ink and Paint Club (1997-2002) TVG-TheJersey.png|TV-G, The Jersey (1999-2004) That's So Raven under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, That's So Raven (2003-2007; 2003-2005 only) 2005-present TVG-ToyStory.png|TV-G; Toy Story (1995) TVG-ToyStory2.png|TV-G, Toy Story 2 (1999) TVG-TheProudFamily.png|TV-G, The Proud Family (2001-2005; 2005-10/2015-17 run) TVG-FindingNemo.png|TV-G, Finding Nemo (2003) Dave the Babarian under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dave the Barbarian (2004-2008; 2005-09 run) TV-G, The Buzz On Maggie.png|TV-G, The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006; 2005-2008 run) TVG-TheReplacements.png|TV-G, The Replacements (2006-2009; 2006-10 run) TVPG-ReturnToHalloweentown.png|TV-PG, Return to Halloweentown (2006) Princess-protection-program-disneyscreencaps.com-8.jpg|TV-G, Princess Protection Program (2009) Wizards-waverly-place-movie-screencaps.com-2.jpg|TV-G, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) TVPG-ToothFairyDisneyChannel.png|TV-PG, Tooth Fairy (2010) TVPG-DiaryOfAWimpyKidDogDaysDC.png|TV-PG, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) Wonder Over Yonder under TV-Y7 (Disney Channel).JPG|TV-Y7, Wander Over Yonder (2013-) TV-G, Descendants Wicked World.png|TV-G, Descendants: Wicked World (2015-present) TVPG-ACinderellaStoryIfTheShoeFits.png|TV-PG, A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits (2016) bandicam 2018-06-03 14-26-03-509.jpg|TV-G, Mickey Mouse (2013-present) Disney Junior (2011, 2012–present) Mickey Mouse Club House under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Tvgraitded.jpeg|TV-G, DJ Tales (2012-present, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) E! (1987-present) TVPGLV-IndependenceDay.png|TV-PG-LV, Independence Day (1996) Fox (1986–present) Fox TVPG-V-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2015) Family Guy under TV-14-DLSV.JPG|TV-14-DLSV, Family Guy (1999-) TV-14-DLSV.jpg|TV-14-DLSV, Lucifer (Promo) (2016-) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.02.20 PM.png|TV-14-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.04 PM.png|TV-14-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.50.30 PM.png|TV-14-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.55.29 PM.png|TV-14-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.50.46 PM.png|TV-14-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.54.47 PM.png|TV-14-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.20.38 PM.png|TV-14-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.26.43 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.29.14 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.30.50 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.31.02 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.31.34 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.31.47 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.31.57 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.32.46 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.33.09 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.33.21 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.33.45 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.34.25 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.34.34 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.34.43 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.38.15 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.38.25 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.39.13 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.39.36 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.40.34 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.41.21 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.44.56 PM.png|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.53.21 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.00.07 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.00.56 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.06.46 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.17.31 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.18.03 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.20.46 PM.png|TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.53.06 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.53.57 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.54.29 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.54.47 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.54.56 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.55.24 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.55.34 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.55.46 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.55.59 PM.png|TV-PG-D and TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.56.15 PM.png|TV-PG-D and TV-PG, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.57.08 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.58.03 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.58.13 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.58.38 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.20.23 PM.png|TV-PG-D, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.48 PM.png|TV-PG-DL, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.41.08 PM.png|TV-PG-DL, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.56.27 PM.png|TV-PG-DL, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.03.09 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.08.11 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.10.49 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.42 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.19.46 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.24.28 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.24.45 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.26.31 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.28.50 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.33.58 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.35.13 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.35.23 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.35.53 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.36.03 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.36.32 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.38 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.48 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.58 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.50.54 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.54.06 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.54.39 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.56.14 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.56.37 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.19.58 PM.png|TV-PG-DLSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.01.50 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.08.22 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.54 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.10.21 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.09 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.32 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.12.08 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.12.25 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.12.36 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.12.50 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.25 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.30.33 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.27.04 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.32.10 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.35.32 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.36.52 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.38.47 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.38.57 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.50.20 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.51.36 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.54.16 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.51.46 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.55.12 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.55.51 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.56.04 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.57.59 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.20.49 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.22.04 PM.png|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.07.41 PM.png|TV-PG-DS, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.22.24 PM.png|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.24.37 PM.png|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.25.52 PM.png|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.26.15 PM.png|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.34.14 PM.png|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.05.04 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.05.37 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.17 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.25.17 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.25.35 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.35.44 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.36.14 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.13 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.27 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.56.56 PM.png|TV-PG-DV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.00.25 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.01.07 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.01.41 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.07.01 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.59 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.16 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.42 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.55 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.18.12 PM.png|TV-PG-L, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.17.21 PM.png|TV-PG-LS, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 5.59.56 PM.png|TV-PG-LSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.27.52 PM.png|TV-PG-LSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.21.26 PM.png|TV-PG-LSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.03.19 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.03.41 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.05.21 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.05.29 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.06.01 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.18 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.26 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.35 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.10.28 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.00 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.50 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.12.16 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.13.00 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.13.19 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.14.33 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.15.12 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.16.36 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.16.47 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.17.52 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.21.52 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.22.13 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.24.57 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.32.29 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.36.41 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.37.02 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.38.37 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.41.49 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.53.13 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.52.00 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2008-2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.55.38 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.57.21 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.20.11 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 7.21.52 PM.png|TV-PG-LV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.22.33 PM.png|TV-PG-SV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.22.43 PM.png|TV-PG-SV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.02.08 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.02.46 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.02.56 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.03.56 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.04.28 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.04.37 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.04.51 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.05.47 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.06.18 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.08.38 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.09.45 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.10.38 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.11.24 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.13.08 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.13.30 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.18.31 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.22.55 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.23.15 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-09 at 6.57.05 PM.png|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 2015-present) TVPG-OurLittleGenius.png|TV-PG; Our Little Genius (2010) Fox Kids (1990–2002) TVY-BettleborgsMetallix.png|TV-Y, Beetleborgs Metallix (1997-1998) TVY7-TheNewWoodyWoodpeckerShow.png|TV-Y7, The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) TVY7FV-FoxKids-PowerRangersTimeForce.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Power Rangers: Time Force (February-November 2001) FoxBox (2002–2005) TV-Y7-FV-FoxBox.png|TV-Y7-FV, FoxBox (2002-2005) TV-Y7-FV-UltramanTiga.png|TV-Y7-FV, Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) FX/FXX (1994-present) TV14LV-HanselAndGretelWitchHunters.png|TV-14-LV, Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013; 2017 airing) bandicam 2018-02-02 11-17-02-387.jpg|TV-PG The Simpsons (1989; 2009 airing) bandicam 2018-02-02 11-17-19-968.jpg|TV-PG-L The Simpsons (1989; 2009 airing) bandicam 2018-02-02 11-17-32-400.jpg|TV-PG-V The Simpsons (1989; 2009 airing) bandicam 2018-02-02 11-17-42-126.jpg|TV-PG-DV The Simpsons (1989; 2009 airing) bandicam 2018-02-07 16-29-49-357.jpg|TV-PG-D The Simpsons (1989; 2009 airing) FX Movie Channel TVG-5Fingers.png|TV-G, 5 Fingers (1952) TVG-TheresNoBusinessLikeShowBusiness.png|TV-G, There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) TVPGV-HouseOfBamboo.png|TV-PG-V, House of Bamboo (1955) TVPGV-7CitiesOfGolds.png|TV-PG-V, Seven Cities of Gold (1955) TVPGV-BiggerThanLife.png|TV-PG-V, Bigger Than Life (1956) TVPGV-HeavenKnowsMrAllison.png|TV-PG-V, Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison (1957) TVPGDLS-KissThemForMe.png|TV-PG-DLS,'' Kiss Them for Me'' (1957) TVPGV-TheRootsOfHeaven.png|TV-PG-V, The Roots of Heaven (1958) TVG-Bobbikins.png|TV-G, Bobbikins (1960) TVPGDS-TheTerrace.png|TV-PG-DS, From the Terrace (1960) TVPGV-NorthToAlaska.png|TV-PG-V, North to Alaska (1960) TVPGV-TheEyesOfAnnieJones.png|TV-PG-V, The Eyes of Annie Jones (1964) TVPGV-TheHorrorOfItAll.png|TV-PG-V, The Horror of It All (1964) TVPGDV-ZorbaTheGreek.png|TV-PG-DV, Zorba the Greek (1964) TV14D-ThePleasureSeekers.png|TV-14-D, The Pleasure Seekers (1964) TVPG-HowToStealAMillion.png|TV-PG, How to Steal a Million (1966) TVPG-Bedazzled.png|TV-PG, Bedazzled (1967) TVMALSV-100Rifles.png|TV-MA-LSV, 100 Rifles (1969) TVMALV-TheCulpepperCattleCo.png|TV-MA-LV, The Culpepper Cattle Co. (1972) TVMALV-TheLastAmericanHero.png|TV-MA-LV, The Last American Hero (1973) TVPGV-TheHouseOnSkullMountain.png|TV-PG-V, The House on Skull Mountain (1974) TVMALV-MrBillion.png|TV-MA-LV, Mr. Billion (1977) TV14LV-DamnationAlley.png|TV-14-LV, Damnation Alley (1977) TVMALV-TheFury.png|TV-MA-LV, The Fury (1978) TV14V-Quintet.png|TV-14-V, Quintet (1979) TVMALV-GleamingTheCube.png|TV-MA-LV, Gleaming the Cube (1988) TVMALV-OnlyTheStrong.png|TV-MA-LV, Only the Strong (1993) TVMALV-BadGirls.png|TV-MA-LV, Bad Girls (1994) FOX Family/ABC Family/Freeform (199?-present) TV-Y7 Hello Kitty's Paradise.png|Hello Kitty's Paradise (1999-2000 - show's run) TVPGDV-Beetlejuice.png|TV-PG-DV, Beetlejuice (1988) TVPGLV-MyDogSkip.png|TV-PG-LV, My Dog Skip (2000) TVG-RudolphShinyNewYear.png|TV-G, Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) TV14LSV-TitanicFreeform.png|TV-14-LSV, Titanic (1997) TV14DLV-PracticalMagic.png|TV-14-DLV, Practical Magic (1998) TVPGL-Elf.png|TV-PG-L, Elf (2003; 2017 airing) TV14DL-MeanGirls.png|TV-14-DL, Mean Girls (2004) TVPGDL-AnotherCinderellaStory.png|TV-PG-DL, Another Cinderella Story (2008) TVPG-KungFuPanda.png|TV-PG, Kung Fu Panda (2008) TVPG-DespicableMe.png|TV-PG, Despicable Me (2010) TVPG-ACinderellaStoryIfTheShoeFitsFreeform.png|TV-PG, A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits (2016) G4 (2002-2014) TV14-Predator2G4.png|TV-14, Predator 2 (1990) htfTV14V.jpg|TV-14-V, Happy Tree Friends (2006) GetTV (2014-present) TVPG-JackMcCallDesperado.png|TV-PG, Jack McCall, Desperado (1953) TVPGV-TheParsonAndTheOutlaw.png|TV-PG-V, The Parson and the Outlaw (1957) TVPGV-GunmenFromLaredo.png|TV-PG-V, Gunmen from Laredo (1959) TV14DLSV-Crossroads.png|TV-14-DLSV, Crossroads (1986) TV14V-BillyTheKid.png|TV-14-V, Gore Vidal's Billy the Kid (1993) TV14V-RidersOfPurpleSage.png|TV-14-V, Riders of the Purple Sage (1996) TVPG-CrossfireTrail.png|TV-PG, Crossfire Trail (2001) TV14-HellToPay.png|TV-14, Hell to Pay (2005) TV14-ComancheMoon.png|TV-14, Comanche Moon (2008) GSN (1994-present) 3EA5C842-5D94-4CCE-9CA8-D9610BD26396.jpeg|TV-14 (Play Mania) 10ksweep tv-g.png|TV-G (The $10,000 Sweep Pilot) (1972) airing from 2000 GSN TV-G (1997-2007).png|TV-G (Tic-Tac Dough 78) airing from 2001 BTC72 TV-G.png|TV-G (Beat The Clock) airing from 2006-07 CamouflageGSN2007 TV-G.png|TV-G with the CC bug (Camouflage 2007) GSN TV-G (2003-2007).png|TV-PG with the CC bug (Match Game 7x) airing from 2007 WML TV-G.png|TV-G (What's My Line?) airing from 2009 MG90 TV-G 2012.png|TV-PG with the CC bug (Match Game 90 Pilot) airing from Christmas 2012 FamilyFeud2012.JPG|TV-PG-D with the CC bug, from a 2017 Family Feud airing Hallmark Channel (2001-present) TVG-FullHouseHallmark.png|TV-G, Full House (1987-1995; 2001- run) History (1995-present) TVG-ComicBookSuperheroesUnmasked.png|TV-G, Comic Book Superheroes Unmasked (2003) IFC (1994-present) TVMALSV-DieHard3IFC.png|TV-MA-LSV, Die Hard 3 (1995) TV14LV-Speed2CruiseControl.png|TV-14-LV, Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) Out_There_Rating_IFC.png|TV-14, Out There (2013) KidsClick (2017-present) 20180623_075952.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, Angry Birds Toons (2013-2016, airing from 2018) KTSF (1976-present) IMG_0040.jpg|TV-PG, Chinese News at 7 on 7/29/2015 (2014-2016) IMG_0041.jpg|TV-PG, Namaste America on 4/7/2018 (2011-2018) 0042.PNG|TV-PG, Namaste America on 4/21/2018 (2018-present) KTSF.PNG|TV-PG, Talk Tonight on 12/23/2016 (2016-2018) KTSF 2.PNG|TV-PG, Talk Today on 10/22/2017 (2017-2018, show's run; 2017-present) LAFF (2015-present) TVPGDLSV-WaynesWorld2LAFF.png|TV-PG-DLSV, Wayne's World (1993) MTV (1981–present) TVMAV-CartoonSushi.png|TV-MA-V, Cartoon Sushi (1997–1998) TVPG-MadagascarEscape2Africa.png|TV-PG, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) MTV2 (1996–present) TV14-3South.png|TV-14, 3 South (2002-2003) File:Wonder_Showzen_under_TV-MA.png|TV-MA, Wonder Showzen (2005-2006, airing from 2006) NBC (1939–present) Merry-madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|TV-PG, Merry Madagascar (2009) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|TV-PG, Scared Shrekless (2010) Schindler's List NBC Promo with TV-M Logo.png|TV-M, Schindler's List (1993) (1997 promo) Schindler's List NBC Promo with TV-MA Logo.png|TV-MA, Schindler's List (1993) (1999 promo) TVG-ItsAWonderfulLife.png|TV-G, It's A Wonderful Life (1946; 2017 airing) TV-14-Thisisus.png|TV-14, This Is Us (2016-present) TV-14-L-This-is-Us.png|TV-14-L, This Is Us (2016-present) Nick at Nite (1985–present) TV-G Full House.PNG|TV-G, Full House (1987-1995, show's run; 2003-present on Nick at Nite) TV-G - The Cosby Show.PNG|TV-G, The Cosby Show (1984-1992, show's run; 2002-2010 on Nick at Nite) TV-PG - Cheers (shows run; 1985-2007).PNG|TV-PG, Cheers (1982-1993, show's run; 2001-2004 on Nick at Nite; Airing from 2005) 3948551720869435.png|TV-G (2009-2017) TVPG-Friends.png|TV-PG, Friends (1994-2004; 2011- run) TV-14-DS.PNG|TV-14-DS, Friends (1994-2004; 2011- run) TVPG-IceAgeNick.png|TV-PG, Ice Age (2002) TVPG-ShrekForeverAfterNick@Nite.png|TV-PG, Shrek Forever After (2010) TVPG-YogiBear.png|TV-PG, Yogi Bear (2010; 2017 airing) TVPG-EscapeFromPlanetEarth.png|TV-PG, Escape From Planet Earth (2013) Nick Jr. (1988–present) Blue's Clues under TV-Y.png|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1996-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Dora the Explorer.PNG|TV-Y, Dora the Explorer (2000-2014, show's run; 2000-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Little Bill.PNG|TV-Y, Little Bill (1999-2004, show's run; 1999-2005 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Bob the Builder.PNG|TV-Y, Bob the Builder (1998-present, show's run; 2001-2004 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast.PNG|TV-Y, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-2002, show's run; 2000-2004 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Rubbadubbers.PNG|TV-Y, Rubbadubbers (2002-present, show's run; 2003-2004 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (small) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends.PNG|TV-Y, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008, show's run; 2004-2006 on Nick Jr. block) Max and Ruby under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Max and Ruby (2002-present, show's run; 2002-2009 on Nick Jr. block) The Backyardigans under TV-Y.png|TV-Y, The Backyardigans (2004-2010, show's run; 2004-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Oswald under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Oswald (2001-2003, show's run; 2001-2004 on Nick Jr. block) Go, Diego, Go! under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011, show's run; 2005-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Nick Jr. TV-Y (large) Wonder Pets.png|TV-Y, Wonder Pets (2006-2013, show's run; 2006-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Screenshot 2016-07-26 at 18.46.52.png|TV-Y, PAW Patrol (2013-present) TVY7FV-Mysticons.png|TV-Y7-FV, Mysticons (2017-present; 2018-run) Nickelodeon (1977–present) Beetlejuice under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Beetlejuice (1989-1991, show's run) Double_dare_2000-show.jpg|TV-Y, Double Dare 2000, design used from 1998-2001 CryBabyLane.jpg|TV-Y7, Cry Baby Lane (2000), design used from 1998-2001 TVY-Nickelodeon-TheFairlyOddParents.PNG|TV-Y, The Fairly OddParents (2001-present, show's run; 2001-2017 on Nickelodeon; 2001-05 design) Danny Phantom under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Danny Phantom (2004-2007) Drake & Josh under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7, Drake & Josh (2004-2008) 3948551720869435.png|TV-G (2009-2017) TVY7-OggyAndTheCockroaches.png|TV-Y7, Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-present; 2015 run) Spongebob under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present, show's run; 2009-2017) TVG-TheSpongebobSquarepantsMovie.png|TV-G, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004; 2009-2017 run) H2O_and_TV-PG.png|TV-PG, H2O Show, only in the USA. (2008-2012) TVY7-Nickelodeon-PlanetSheen.PNG|TV-Y7, Planet Sheen (2010-2013) TVY7-RobotAndMonster.png|TV-Y7, Robot and Monster (2012-15; 2012 run) Screenshot 2016-07-26 at 18.46.52.png|TV-Y, PAW Patrol (2013-2017) Screenshot 2016-07-19 at 17.26.44.png|TV-Y7, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015-2017) TVY-Rugrats.png|TV-Y, Rugrats (1991-2004; 2018 rerun) vlcsnap-2017-03-29-15h25m50s544.png|TV-Y7 Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) (2017-) TVG-TheSpongebobSquarepantsMovieNickelodeon2017.png|TV-G, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004; 2017- run) Nicktoons (2002–present) TVY7-Animaniacs.png|TV-Y7, Animaniacs (1993-1998; 2002-July 2005 run) Rocko's Modern Life under TV-Y (NickToons).JPG|TV-Y, Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996; show's run, 2002-2011 on Nicktoons, 2002-2009 only) TVY7-Pelswick.png|TV-Y7, Pelswick (2000-2002; 2002-September 2005 run) TV-Y7-Wayside.png|TV-Y7, Wayside (2005-2008; 2007-2009 run) TVY7FV-DragonBallZKai.png|TV-Y7-FV, Dragon Ball Z Kai (2009-2011; 2010-13 run) Wild Grinders under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7 (online version), Wild Grinders (2012-) TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob SquarePants (2014-present) Nicktoons TV-Y bug.png|TV-Y, The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017; 2014- run) TVG-TheSpongebobSquarepantsMovieNicktoons.png|TV-G, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) TVY7-FanboyAndChumChumNicktoons.png|TV-Y7, Fanboy and Chum Chum (2009-2014; 2014-16 run) TVG-NickyRickyDickyDawn.png|TV-G, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2014-present) TV-Y7, PigGoatBananaCricket.png|TV-Y7, Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) TVY7-BunsenIsABeast.png|TV-Y7, Bunsen is a Beast (2017-present) NickSports (2014-present) TVPG-SoulSurfer.png|TV-PG, Soul Surfer (2011) Noggin (1999–2009) Noggin TVY Blue's Clues 2003.png|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1999-2009 on Noggin) 1041Open.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street Unpaved (1999-2003, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) 3150.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Maisy 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Maisy (1999-2000, show's run; 2000-2007 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Bob the Builder 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Bob the Builder (1998-present, show's run; 2003-2005 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Franklin 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Franklin (1997-2004, show's run; 1999-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Oobi 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Oobi (2003-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Tweenies 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Tweenies (1999-2002, show's run; 2003-2006 on Noggin) Noggin TVY The Backyardigans 2004.png|TV-Y, The Backyardigans (2004-2010, show's run; 2005-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Max & Ruby 2004.png|TV-Y, Max & Ruby (2002-present, show's run; 2004-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Oswald 2003.png|TV-Y, Oswald (2001-2003, show's run; 2003-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Miffy & Friends 2003.png|TV-Y, Miffy and Friends (2003-2007, show's run; 2003-2007 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Little Bear 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Little Bear (1995-2003, show's run; 2000-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Maggie and the Ferocious Beast 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-2002, show's run; 2000-2009 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Connie the Cow 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Connie the Cow (2003-2007, show's run; 2003-2007 on Noggin) Noggin TVY Tiny Planets 2003.PNG|TV-Y, Tiny Planets (2001-2002, show's run; 2002-2006 on Noggin) Go, Diego, Go! under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011, show's run; 2006-2009 on Noggin) Nick Jr. TV-Y (large) Wonder Pets.png|TV-Y, Wonder Pets (2006-2013, show's run; 2006-2009 on Noggin) Oprah Winfrey Network (2011-present) misseps.png|TV-14-DS, Greenleaf (2016-present) PBS (1970–present) Shows on PBS stations are from PBS and other distributors, which use their own bugs. This section focuses on PBS specifically. Prior to 2016, the standard design was used (Old TV-Y7 bug still used interchangeably with 2016 variant on WordGirl), with new rating bugs and E/I bugs being used on PBS Kids. 3814.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street (1969-present, show's run; 1997-present) Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|TV-Y, Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) 0C997DA4-BBB6-4B9E-9DE2-A5E656B7C0B2.jpeg|TV-Y, Arthur (1996 to present, bug used 2016 to present) Playhouse Disney (1997-2011) tvyinthebookofpooh.jpg|TV-Y, The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) TV-Y-Little-Einsteins.png|TV-Y, Little Einsteins (2005-2009) Pop (2015-present) TVPG-Taxi.png|TV-PG, Taxi (2004) Qubo Channel (2007-present) 2007-2015 bandicam 2017-08-15 20-49-50-619.jpg|TV-Y, My Friend Rabbit (2007-2015) bandicam 2017-08-15 20-50-47-109.jpg|TV-Y7, Pippi Longstocking (2007-2015) bandicam 2017-08-15 20-56-54-210.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, Rescue Heroes (2007-2015) 2015-present Snapshot 2 (8-15-2017 8-35 PM).png|TV-G, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007; 2015-present) IMG 0373.PNG|TV-Y, ToddWorld (2004-2007; 2015-present) Snapshot 1 (8-15-2017 8-35 PM).png|TV-Y7, Pearlie (2009-2011; 2015-2017 run) 169_Aspect_Ratio_Example.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, Sidekick (2010-2013; 2017-present) Screen_Shot_2017-06-22_at_10.30.14_PM.png|TV-PG, Funniest Pets & People (2015-present) Spike (2003-2018) File:00thJZCF80JD.jpg|TV-MA, Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2003) Paramount Network (2018-present) Videoplayback (9).mp4 000060742.jpg|TV-PG-L with the CC bug (Lip Sync Battle Live, 2018) Sprout (2005–2017) 3854.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) 3896.jpg|TV-Y (fading version), 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) TVPG-IceAge.png|TV-PG; Ice Age (2002) TVG-Charlotte'sWeb.png|TV-G, Charlotte's Web (2006) oie_transparent (23).png|TV-Y, The Chica Show (2012-present) show run; 2011-present on Sprout Universal Kids (2017-present) TVPG-HowToTrainYourDragonUniversalKids.png|TV-PG, How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Sundance TV (2014-present) TVPGV-PlanetOfTheApesSundance.png|TV-PG-V, Planet of the Apes (1968) TV14DLV-BlazingSaddles.png|TV-14-DLV, Blazing Saddles (1974) TVPGDLV-SteelMagnolias.png|TV-PG-DLV, Steel Magnolias (1989) TVPGLV-DancesWithWolves.png|TV-PG-LV, Dances with Wolves (1990) Syfy (20??-201?) TV14LV-Leprechaun2Syfy.png|TV-14-LV, Leprechaun 2 (1994) TV14DLSV-Nightmare4DreamMaster.png|TV-14-DLSV, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1994) (2017-present) vlcsnap-2018-03-09-16h05m15s908 rating.png|TV-MA LSV, Happy!, (2017-present) TeenNick (2002-present) The N (2002-2009) TVY7-TheMightyBTheN.png|TV-Y7, The Mighty B! (2008-2011; April 27, 2008 only) TeenNick (2009-present) TVG-FullHouse.png|TV-G, Full House (1987-1995; 2009- run) TVY7-SpongebobSquarepantsTeennick.png|TV-Y7, Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present; 2017- run) TVPGD-LegallyBlonde2.png|TV-PG-D, Legally Blonde 2 (2003; 2017 airing) TV14L-FunSize.png|TV-14-L, Fun Size (2012) TVY7-TheLoudHouseTeenNick.png|TV-Y7, The Loud House (2016-present; 2017- run) Telemundo (1987-present) TV14V-RamboIIITelemundo.png|TV-14-V, Rambo III (1988) TV14V-XMenOriginsWolverineTelemundo.png|TV-14-V, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) TeleXitos (2012-present) TV14LSV-Dutch.png|TV-14-LSV, Dutch (1991) TV14DS-FourWeddingsAndAFuneral.png|TV-14-DS, Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994) The CW (2006–present) TVPGDSLV-BlackKnight.png|TV-PG-DSLV, Black Knight (2001; 2006-2009? run) TVPGLS-Taxi.png|TV-PG-LS, Taxi (2004) TVPG-ThereGoesTheNeighborhood.png|TV-PG, There Goes the Neighborhood (1992) TV14LV-BigGame.png|TV-14-LV, Big Game (2014, 2017 airing) Kids' WB (2006-2008) TVY7-ShaggyAndScoobyDooGetAClue.png|TV-Y7, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) TVY7FV-LegionOfSuperHeroes.png|TV-Y7-FV, Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) Vortexx (2012–2014) TV-Y7 FV, Cubix Heroes (2012-2014).PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Cubix (2001-2003, show's run; 2012-2014 on the Vortexx) TV-Y7 FV, Yu-Gi-Oh! (show's run 2012-2014).PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004, show's run; 2012-2014 on the Vortexx) One Magnificent Morning (2014–present) TV-G - Dog Whisperer with Ceaser Millan Family Edition (2014-present).PNG|TV-G, Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan: Family Edition (2014-present, show's run; 2014-present on One Magnificent Morning) The WB (1995–2006) Kids' WB TVY-KidsWB-WayneHead.PNG|TV-Y, Waynehead (1996-1997) (1997 only) TVY-TheDaffyDuckShow.png|TV-Y, The Daffy Duck Show (1996-1997, 1997 only) TVY-BugsNDaffy.png|TV-Y, Bugs N' Daffy (1996-1999) TVY-Pokemon.png|TV-Y, Pokemon (1997-present; 1999-2006 run) TVY-Detention.png|TV-Y, Detention (1999-2000) TVY7FV-JackieChanAdventures.png|TV-Y7-FV, Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) TVY7-MuchaLucha.png|TV-Y7, ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) TVY7-PhantomInvestigators.png|TV-Y7, Phantom Investigators (2002) TVY7-XiaolinShowdown.png|TV-Y7, Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) TVY7FV-TheBatman.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Batman (2004-2008; 2004-06 run) TVY7FV-ViewtifulJoe.png|TV-Y7-FV, Viewtiful Joe (2004-2005; 2005-06 run) TVY7FV-LoonaticsUnleashed.png|TV-Y7-FV, Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007; 2005-06 run) TVY7-JohnnyTestTheWB.png|TV-Y7, Johnny Test (2005-2014; 2005-06 run) Toon Disney/Disney XD (1998–present) Toon Disney TV-Y Hello Kitty and Friends.png|TV-Y, Hello Kitty and Friends (1993-1994, show's run; 1998-2002 on Toon Disney) Ducktales under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, DuckTales (1987-1990; show's run, 2001-2004 on Toon Disney) Chip n Dale RR under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990, show's run; 1998-200? on Toon Disney) Goof Troop under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Goof Troop (1992-1993, show's run; ????-???? on Toon Disney) Darkwing Duck TV Parental Guidance Rating under TV Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Darkwing Duck (1991-1992; show's run, 1998-2004 on Toon Disney) TVY7-TheShnookumsAndMeatFunnyCartoonShow.png|TV-Y7, The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1994; 200? airing) Gargoyles under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Gargoyles (1994-1997, show's run; 19??-2??? on Toon Disney; 2005-2??? only) Recess under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Disney's Recess (1997-2001, show's run; 2001-2009 on Toon Disney, 2005-2009 only) TV-Y, PepperAnn.png|TV-Y, Pepper Ann (1997-2000; show's run 2007) Disney XD Yin Yang Yo under TV-Y7-FV.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009, show's run; 2009-2012 on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G.PNG|TV-G, Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G (RfCB).PNG|TV-G, Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD, Coming back form commercial breaks) TVPGV-NarutoShippuden.png|TV-PG-V, Naruto Shippuden (2007-2017; 2009-2011 run) Star vs. The Forces of Evil under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-) Star vs the of Evil (coming back from.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present, coming back form commercial breaks) TV yoka.jpg|TV-Y7, Yo-Kai Watch (2015-present) TVY7FV-PokemonTheSeriesSunandMoon.png|TV-Y7-FV, Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon (2016-present) Trinity Broadcasting Network (1973–present) TBN TV-G on screen bug late 90's.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (late 1990's) TBN TV-Y on-screen bug 1997-2002.jpg|TV-Y, Unknown TV Show (1997-2002) TBN TV-G on screen bug 2002-2007.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2002-2007) TBN TV-G on-screen bug 2007-present.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-PG on-screen bug.jpg|TV-PG, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-G HD on-screen bug.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (HD, 20??-present) TV Land (1996–present) TV-G - Green Acres.PNG|TV-G, Green Acres (1965-1971, show's run; 1996-2009 on TV Land) TV-G - I Love Lucy.PNG|TV-G, I Love Lucy (1951-1957, show's run; 2001-2014 on TV Land) TVD Feary 2.jpg|TV-G, Roseanne (1988-1997, rerun from 2018) UniMás (2013-present) 20180124_164349.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, Pokémon BW Rival Destinies (2013) Airing from 2018 TVPGD-LaCQ.jpg|TV-PG-D, La CQ (2012-2014) Versus (2006-2012) TVPGV-PointBreakVersus.png|TV-PG-V, Point Break (1991) VH1 (1985-present) TVPG-NapoleonDynamite.png|TV-PG, Napoleon Dynamite (2004) Viceland (2016-present) TV14LV-ManOnFireVice.png|TV-14-LV, Man On Fire (2004) Category:Special logos Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Television Category:1997 Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:TV Ratings Category:TV